Acupuncture has been proposed for the treatment of dysmenorrhea (painful menstruation), specifically menstrual cramps and associated back pain. In Basics of Acupuncture (Gabriel Stux and Bruce Pomeranz, Springer-verlag, Berlin Heidelberg N.Y., 1995) dysmenorrhea and associated pain are treated via acupuncture applied to Du 20, Ren 3, Ren 6, Ren 4, St.29, LI.4, Sp.6 (Spleen 6), Sp.10, Liv.3, and St.36.
Isaacson, Acupressure Point Stimulator Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,495 (Oct. 30, 1984) describes an acupressure device for treating among other things pain of the genitalia and irregular menstruation. The acupressure device applies pressure to specific points on a human body, and for this application the acupoint Spleen Six located near the ankle. The device essentially comprises a stimulator attached to a flexible band and worn for example around the ankle to apply pressure to the spleen six acupoint. The device does not use electrotherapy.
Dufresne et al., Ergonometric Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,986 (Feb. 14, 1989) describes an ergonometric transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator (TENS) especially designed for menstrual pain, dysmenorrhea and low back pain. It utilizes TENS technology with relatively high power applied locally to the area of pain, masking pain signals of a human body before they reach the brain giving the subject apparent relief from the pain. The ergonometric factors include a housing containing the electrical circuit, the housing being of a generally flatted disk shape with well rounded edges whereby the power switch and current amplitude switches are located on a side edge of the housing. The device has been designed to be attached to the body, for example, the stimulator may be hung from the strap of bras or other undergarments, from a belt at the waist, or "pendant style" from straps fitted around the neck.
Bertolucci, Nausea Control Device, U.S. Pat. 4,981,146, Jan. 1, 1991, describes a nausea control device in the form of a watch-like housing attachable to the human wrist by an adjustable attachment band. The device uses non-invasive nerve stimulation whereby electricity is passed through two electrodes to stimulate nerves located on the ventral side of the wrist (this anatomical position is sometimes referred to as the palmar side of the wrist. The treatment provided by the device is sometimes referred to as electro-acupuncture which is a form of acupuncture, and the ventral site of application is referred to in the acupuncture art as the P6 point, pericardium 6 point, or master point of the pericardium meridian (sometimes referred to as the vascular meridian). A primary object of the invention is to provide a non-chemical, non-invasive, painless and inexpensive method of alleviating nausea. It is also portable, self-contained and convenient to the patient. Electrical pulse repetition rate of approximately 70 pulses per second and a pulse width of 80 microseconds has been found to provide effective relief of nausea in a patient. Our currently preferred electrical pulse pattern comprises about 350 microsecond pulse width at about 31 pulses per second at power levels of about 10-35 milli-amps peak pulse height. Thus a wide range of pulse patterns may be used in non-invasive nerve stimulation devices.
We have discovered that using noninvasive electrical stimulation of the P6 or Neiguan point of the pericardium meridian relieves menstrual cramps. The effect is obtained without stimulation of other acupuncture points. It takes only a few minutes of stimulation to achieve marked reduction in cramp-like symptoms.